


Casually In Love

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Food and clothes – these are a staple in life. Food and clothes – these are the conversational topics that You and Hanamaru naturally fall into and it always feels right. Even on a Christmas date.





	Casually In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining Secret Santa and I may be a little more nervous excited than most. I hope I managed to paint scenes that feed your favourites/desired, Momu~ :D 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

“Okay, okay.” You takes in a nervous breath, though excitement was apparent in her blue hues and pearly whites. “How do I look?”

Hanamaru raises her eyebrows daintily at You, playing down her growing smile at You’s child-like bubbliness. “You’re asking _me_?”

You chuckles. “Yes, I’m asking you. I want to know if my girlfriend thinks I’m dressed alright.”

The brunette’s hazel eyes reflect her happiness – bright and shining. “You-chan has never dressed alright, zura.”

“Eh.” You looked genuinely shocked and started looking herself ten over which made Hanamaru chuckle in turn; it’s funny and endearing how such a wildly popular girl like You can be so insecure about her fashionista capabilities whenever it’s for their dates. 

“You-chan always looks stunning and fashionable - beautiful and cute – charming and smart – warm and delicious-”

“Ahhh, stop, stop, Hanamaru-chan!” You waves her hands in front of her bright red face; her relaxed expression now troubled by her fluster.

“Why, zura?”

“Too many embarrassing adjectives. And the last one is suspicious…”

Hanamaru giggles as she walks up to You, putting her hand on You’s shoulder and letting it slide down to her girlfriend’s wrists and then taking her hand gently. Smiling softly up to You. “Adjectives aren’t embarrassing. You’re embarrassed…which is cute. _And~_ The last one is true just like all the other words I have used to describe you, You-chan. Or the ones I have yet to use-”

“Hanamaru-chan.” You stops her girlfriend from getting into a language lesson that was romantic too, but. “Spare me the lecture this early on Christmas? Please?”

“Only because you asked nicely.” Hanamaru squeezes You's hand lightly before taking two steps back to give You a proper assessment of what she's wearing for Hanamaru today. “Hm…”

You straightens her back and does a twirl just for her girlfriend, her lips pulling upwards nervously – will she get the double thumbs up of approval from Hanamaru today too?

It’s a White Christmas this year – meaning to say the temperature all around is one that made everyone put on extra layers for warmth; Hanamaru was no exception, and even more so for the ash-brunette that was susceptible to the cold. You had on a thick, white shirt that had a heightened collar design to provide the girl with that bit more of protection from the cold winds and more importantly – she hoped it made her seem cooler to Hanamaru.

“Sugar donuts.”

You blinks. “What..?”

Hanamaru pokes a finger against You’s shirt, her eyes turning hungry. “Your shirt reminds me of sugar donuts.”

“No, no, no. This is nothing like sugar donuts. …Eh?” You waves a hand back and forth to deny what her food-loving girlfriend just said but seeing the shorter brunette smile up at her angelically (it’s angelic through You’s eyes) her mind was quick to want to agree with Hanamaru.

“I think it makes you look sweeter, zura.” Hanamaru allows her index finger to slide down You’s stomach before she placed it in front of her, practising self-control so as to not step closer to You for an embrace; something she finds herself wanting whenever she’s standing close to her older girlfriend.

You smiles shyly and rubs her cheek with the side of her finger as a response. “Ah, alright, anything you say goes, Hanamaru-chan. Even if it’s not how people normally describe clothes.”

Hanamaru grins and bobs her head happily. “Mm…  And your outerwear reminds me of macarons.”

You tugs her pastel blue hoodie that was extra warm with the addictively soft fur decorated around the hood closer to her front, unsure of how to feel that her handpicked coordination for their Christmas date is being likened to food for every article. “I think you’re hungry.”

Hanamaru hums thoughtfully, a hand to her stomach. “…maybe.”

You laughs as her girlfriend averts her gaze from her to the floor; portraying embarrassment for being hungry so soon. Anytime Hanamaru is hungry however, You will be quick to want to allow her girlfriend to get to eat. So You gives her clothes a brief look before speaking up, “My denim shorts and tights can’t possibly remind you of food, so don’t try, Hanamaru-chan.”

“Is that a challenge, zura?” Hanamaru squints her eyes, a playful pout directed at You.

You shakes her head, smiling as she continued their walk towards something to eat. “No, not at all. C’mon. It’s my turn to describe your clothes as food.”

The brunette elbows You’s arm lightly, expressing how she knows You is purposefully dodging that she did think Hanamaru would have a tough time finding a consumable comparison for the bottom half of You’s clothes. But she’s more curious about how You might describe what she has on, so she lets it slide.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how I look, You-chan?” Hanamaru asks, curiosity getting the better of her after only a minute of quiet walking.

“Mmph…” You sends her girlfriend a sideward smile; cheeky but cute. “I think your collared blouse is like the Hokkaido milk cream within the layers of shortcakes. Delicious and such an _mm~_ to the tongue…but, not attention-stealing. Mm.” You nods to herself proudly at elaborating so extensively.

Hanamaru herself was clearly pleased as her expression turned dreamy. “I think I want to eat some cake now…”

You chuckles at the admission. “We’ll have a Christmas cake later, Hanamaru-chan. Look forward to that, kay?”

The brunette looked at You with sparkly eyes and started drooling a little, all while nodding eagerly. You smiles wider; happy when her girlfriend is happy.

“Continuing~ Your dark blue, long sleeve sweater makes me think of blueberries.” You purposely bends over to keep eye contact with Hanamaru; the girl herself not suspecting anything as she waits for You to speak again. “Not overly sweet, small, cute, and…good for the eyes.”    

You winks, sealing the deal of causing Hanamaru’s cheek’s to be flushed red and fighting back her desire to break into a huge smile and wanting to (lightly) punch You for making her heart race.

“You-chan is so mean…”

“Hehe…they are all truths though.” You whispers what Hanamaru told her earlier and that just made the brunette further embarrassed.

“Oh, just move on already, zura!”

You chuckles. “Mm…Your white maxi skirt, huh..?” You crosses her arms in front of her as her head kept tilting to the right like how she’s forcing the clockwork of her mind to reach the words she wants to use. “Mmmm…I’m thinking of milk again, but…”

“It was cream earlier, so milk is acceptable.” Hanamaru looked ready to jump into discussing the fine line between cream and milk and You smiles; feeling her worry that she’s still not good at planning enjoyable dates leave her nerves.

“And the cute brown boots is definitely chocolate.” You stares a little longer. “Good description?”

“If you feed me everything you just described than yes, zura.” Hanamaru teases; loving You’s comically shocked expression.

“You know…”

“Mm?”

“You’re making me wonder if you think of me as food too, Hanamaru-chan.” You comments offhandedly as she pays for a hot tray of takoyaki to share.

Hanamaru didn’t think twice as she replied, “I do think You-chan would taste really good, zura.”

“…”

“…”

You blushes and found it hard to look at her girlfriend or anything that had to do with food. Hanamaru blushes as she realized the innuendos to what she just said and her eyes kept flickering from You to the streets and back to You again; finding You’s rosy cheeks enticing.

“Ah…”

“Um…” You swallows some awkward air before stammering. “I…I don’t mind you eating me…”

“You-chan…”

They walked in silence, steam rising from their blush-filled heads, past a few shops as they both had to get over their self-inflicted embarrassment. Their Christmas date has barely begun; You and Hanamaru weren’t doubting that more talk about food, clothes and blush-inducing things were sure to occur. For now, they just kept stealing shy glances to each other, wondering how to break the ice once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So! “Casual outfits”, “casual date” is part of the prompt given, so I hope you enjoyed it… >v< I tried to incorporate what they are wearing to be described via conversation instead for the first time and I hope it went well. :P 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Momu! :D
> 
> I hope you love this secret santa present! Hehe~ XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like (Christmas is young and I would love to hear from you this Christmas! ^w^)


End file.
